Ocean
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Ocean & Climate Management Plan course. Ocean & Climate Management Plan * Add free, open Ocean & Climate Management Plan Courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Maps Bleja, David. 2010. CO2 emissions, birth & death rates by country, simulated real-time. http://www.breathingearth.net/ McNoldy, Brian. 2010. Tropical Atlantic Headquarters - Maps. Colorado State. NASA. 2010. First-of-its-Kind Map Depicts Global Forest Heights. www.nasa.gov/topics/earth/features/forest-height-map.html Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Footprint Calculator. 2010. Footprint Calculator. Oakland, CA: Global Footprint Network - Advancing the Science of Sustainability. Select References Gore, Al. 2009. Our Choice: A Plan to Solve the Climate Crisis. Emmaus, PA; Rodale Press. Guggenheim, Davis. 2006. An Inconvenient Truth. (Based on Al Gore's book on "An Inconvenient Truth: The Planetary Emergency of Global Warming and What We Can Do About It"). Paramount. Revkin, Andrew. 2009. Al Gore’s Climate Choice. November 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. All’s Not Fair When it Comes to Energy Subsidies. August 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Ocean & Climate Management Plan course. Ocean & Climate Management Plan * Add free, open Ocean & Climate Management Plan Courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Maps Bleja, David. 2010. CO2 emissions, birth & death rates by country, simulated real-time. http://www.breathingearth.net/ McNoldy, Brian. 2010. Tropical Atlantic Headquarters - Maps. Colorado State. NASA. 2010. First-of-its-Kind Map Depicts Global Forest Heights. www.nasa.gov/topics/earth/features/forest-height-map.html Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Footprint Calculator. 2010. Footprint Calculator. Oakland, CA: Global Footprint Network - Advancing the Science of Sustainability. Select References Gore, Al. 2009. Our Choice: A Plan to Solve the Climate Crisis. Emmaus, PA; Rodale Press. Guggenheim, Davis. 2006. An Inconvenient Truth. (Based on Al Gore's book on "An Inconvenient Truth: The Planetary Emergency of Global Warming and What We Can Do About It"). Paramount. Revkin, Andrew. 2009. Al Gore’s Climate Choice. November 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Another Item for Climate Panel’s To-Do List. September 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Atlantic Hurricane Season Set to Intensify. August 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Broken Senate and the Energy and Climate Challenge. August 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. China Sustains Blunt ‘You First’ Message on CO2. September 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Clean Water, Melting Ice, Carbon Cuts. July 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate ‘CSI’ Team Takes on Russian Heat. August 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Extremes: Beyond Loaded Dice. August 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Panel Clarifies Its Media Plan. July 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Climate Policy is Paralyzed, But the Climate Isn’t. August 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Do the Top Billion Need New Goals?. August 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Extreme Weather in a Warming World. September 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Filling the Science Communication Gap. August 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Fire and Water on a Hot, Turbulent Planet. August 3. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. From Climate Science to Climate Activism — The Sequel. August 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Greens Debating Tactics Instead of Ideas. August 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Leader of Climate Panel Review Discusses Findings. September 2. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Lessons From Two Important Climate Forecasts. July 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Lessons in Resilience From New Orleans. August 13. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Case of the Missing Climate Pledge. August 19. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. New Russian Climate Stance, U.S. CO2 Plan, Wolf Reprieve. August 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Next Steps on Climate and Energy. July 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Passions and Detachment in Journalism. August 31. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Planet-Scale Risk and the ‘Steve Schneider Memorial Exercise’. August 4. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Report Calls for ‘Fundamental Reform’ of Climate Panel. August 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Solar Dreams and Reality at the White House. September 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Study Finds No Link Yying Disaster Losses to Human Driven Warming. August 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. The Technology Imperative for Energy and Climate. August 10. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Vast Ice ‘Island’ Breaks Free of Greenland Glacier. August 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. []. Month/Day. New York, NY: The New York Times. Vaughn, Kelly. 2010. Getting Solar Power Off The Sidelines. Snowmass, CO: Rocky Mountain Institute. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Select Websites Gagosian, Robert B. 2003. Abrupt Climate Change: Should We Be Worried?. Woods Hole, MA: Woods Hole Oceanographic Institution. Heede, Richard. 2002. Cool Citizens: Everyday Solutions to Climate Change: Household Solutions. Snowmass, CO: Rocky Mountain Institute. Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC). 2010. Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC). Geneva, Switzerland: IPCC Secretariat. McKibben, Bill. 2010. 350.org. (350.org is an international campaign that's building a movement to unite the world around solutions to the climate crisis--the solutions that science and justice demand. Our mission is to inspire the world to rise to the challenge of the climate crisis—to create a new sense of urgency and of possibility for our planet. Our focus is on the number 350--as in parts per million CO2. If we can't get below that, scientists say, the damage we're already seeing from global warming will continue and accelerate). Middlebury, VT: Middlebury College. Select Wikis World University and School's "Energy Technologies" subject - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Technologies WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ E-Mail Facebook - Google Buzz - Print Recommend Send To Phone Twitter - World University & School Groups: World University & School Share This: TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia